Doug's Top 10 Hottest Animated Women
For the original NC list, see here. (Doug is sitting in a chair in his new study) Doug: Hello my children uh, one of the questions I get asked surprisingly often it is that, sometimes people come up to me and they'll say, uh, "Hey in in the Top 11, Hottest Animated Women, you know, really? Uh Linka's up there, that's one of your favorites and, blah blah blah?" What people have to understand when I do the Nostalgia Critic, especially now that I'm coming back, is that, Nostalgia Critic, yeah he's a character and yeah there's a lot of my opinion in there, but, a lot of the times, especially for the top 11 list, uh, I try to, get, sort of the mass opinion for the most part - which I'm not always good at - you know sort of a mix of mass opinion, and, my opinion, essentially uh, but with that said, a lot of people keep coming up to me and they keep talking about the top 11, like hottest animated women and stuff and they're just like, "Oh that's mine too it's mine too" and, the is, a lot of those aren't mine, (laughs a bit) uh, I was sort going for, you know, like the mass opinion there, uh, like, I wouldn't even put, Jessica Rabbit up there, honestly uh; she can't exist (laughs) I, I know that that it's, she looks a little too weird to me. Um, so, I thought maybe it'd be kinda cool, if anything, just to show the difference between, uh Nostalgia Critic and myself, uh, what my favorite, top 11 hottest animated women are and... at first I was sort of like, even when I started the list I was saying, "yeah this is a little odd", um, because these women are not real; they don't exist. But at the same time I think there's something to be said about fiction and what we, uh value as beauty and what we want to see created, and, representing beauty, uh whether it'd be, the visual or the spiritual, the emotional, all that stuff. Uh, so I thought it'd just be fun to talk about, um, so, that's pretty much what this list is, uh right now I'm gonna tell you: Doug's Top 10 Hottest Animated Women. In my opinion. (A Title card saying "Doug's Top 10 Hottest Animated Women" pops up followed by the countdown. This will serve as the interlude) #10 Doug (vo): Number 10 -- Jamika from Bebe's Kids. (Interlude) #9 Doug (vo): Number 9 -- Annie Hughes from The Iron Giant. Doug: Doug (vo): Another big part of that honestly, is Jennifer Aniston's voice and Jennifer Aniston is one of those actresses, I think is kind of like Anne Hathaway... Doug: ...where a lot of people sort of, put their nose up at her and say, "oh, she's in shit so, you know, she can't be good", I think she's very good. I agree she's in shit - lot's of shit - but, anytime she's in it she's always good, and I, didn't grow up with Friends; every time I saw the show I thought it was terrible, uh but maybe she was good in it, I don't know, I'm only going on, her as an actress. And every time I see her as an actress I've always been impressed with what she's done. Doug (vo): (Interlude) #8 Doug (vo): Number 8 -- April O'Neil. (Interlude) #7 Doug (vo): Number 7 -- Harley Quinn. (Interlude) #6 Doug (vo): Number 6 -- Demona from Gargoyles. (Interlude) #5 Doug (vo): Number 5 -- Alice Tompkins. (Interlude) #4 Doug (vo): Number 4 -- Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. (Interlude) #3 Doug (vo): Number 3 -- Mrs. Parr from The Incredibles. (Interlude) #2 Doug (vo): Number 2 -- Rogue from X-Men. (Interlude) #1 Doug (vo): And my number 1 hottest animated woman is... Belle. Now this is really ironic because in the Nostalgia Critic's Top 11... Doug: ...I said Belle didn't qualify 'cause you had Ariel and Jasmine and they showed their belly buttons. Again that's, that's a Nostalgia Critic, analysis, me I, I lo- (points to a drawing of Belle on his wall) I love Belle, I, I, I got that Disney World from one of the uh, uh Disney artists there uh, the- the- they were drawing and I got in a conversation with him and he gave me that. Doug (vo): Category:Countdown Lists Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Guides Category:Content Category:Transcripts Category:Articles that need improvement